motionless in blood
by conformistcandie
Summary: Chris has just met a your girl after playing a show. his kindness leads to a sticky end. but he is reborn into someting the thought to be a myth until now. a motionless in white fanfic


Motionless in blood

_I am not a member of MIW, I have nothing to do with them I just love them till the day that I die._

''that was fucking mind blowing, did you see how many people we were playing in front of that time it must have been some sort of record'' Chris preached to his band.

''there must have been like 25,000 people there'' josh buzzed.

''me and the boys are going to go get very ill by drinking too much alcohol in a short space of time, do ya want to come Chris''

''na, I am real tired and I think I going to chill out in the bus and rest, you guys have a good time''

''see ya'' josh said and started to walking away.

Chris walked slowly to his bus thinking about his next song he was going to make, he know it was for the album was going to be called infamous but he was not sure what song to make next. He sat on a low wall to think, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He started thinking.

''America''

Then he started thinking about lyrics

'' _And I'm living one big nightmare, the ugly truth has a model face, Making saints out of useless pop stars, Where's the intelligence_''

''new song''

Chris jumped up to see where that voice came from. A young gothic girl wearing a black and red tartan mini skirt with black tights and a motionless in white t-shirt.

''yer it is a new song'' answering the girls question

''should you not have like body guards or something like that with you''

''I should but I don't'' he shrugged flipping his hair out of the way of his eyes.

''so what are you doing all alone out here, do not have any mates to get you home safe?'' Chris asking with a concerned voice

''na, my mates have gone home I have to wait to get the bus home, I don't take long but my friends don't have to walk very far so they left without me''

''well I will be more than happy to take you home if you want to, I know they say that you should not get into a strangers van, but what I ride in Is not a van and I'm not a stranger'' giving her a smile.

''I do not mean to impose''

''you're not imposing, and besides how often to get a lift home by your favorite band?''

''like never'' with a big smile on her face. She starts to walk towards the bus, with Chris walking a couple of steps behind her

''what's your name by the way''

''call me Rue''

Chris jumps to the front of the bus and grabs the key from the glove compartment and jams it into the ignition and starts it up after taking directions from the young girl end heads off.

''have you ever thought about being immortal?'' she says after taking herself around the bus.

''yer I mean I have thought about it but it's imposable to become immortal in the human world''

''no its not…'' she grabs him by the head and sinks her teeth into his soft neck. Chris screams at the top of his lung capacity and let's go of the wheel to stop the blood spitting out of his neck. The bus falls into a nearby ditch and they both go flying through the front window.

He woke up on the side of the road on his back, he sat up to feeling of a pounding head. ''what the fuck happened last night, next time I don't take fucked up strangers into my bus.

He stands up and starts walking towards the bus that was in the ditch on the side.

''ow that just fucking grate, I wonder if getting extreme love bites by a homicidal bitch wont effect my no clams on this piece of shit bus!''

He starts walking down the road trying to find a road sign or something to show him where his is, but all he could was trees grass and more trees.

''I'm in the middle of no were'' hitting the closest tree to him, to his surprise the tree cracked though the middle and hit the floor with a smack.

''what has she done to me?''

''I have made you immoral'' Rue says stepping from behind a tree

''you what'' Chris say trying not to believe. ''I gunna kill you for what you have done to me!''

_Please, please, please read and review I need support for this because I don't get much :'-( even if you just put wether it was good or bad. I will need review or I will not finish it. So R&R._

_X-P_


End file.
